efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Cybermania 2
Cybermania 2 Hell In A Cell Match for the RWA Championship: Deathstroke © vs. Deadpool Bruce Lee vs Chuck Norris in which will be Bruce Lee's final match. KO Only Match for the World Heavyweight Championship - Bane © vs. Luke Skywalker No Holds Barred: Spawn vs. Superman Nightwing vs. Red Hood I Quit Match: Keith Austin vs. John Cena Street Fight: Kyle4000 vs. The Punisher The Crow vs. Guile Zach Starr vs. Danny Jackpot Gaara vs. Hellboy RWA Internet Championship: Walter Scott © vs. Ken Brown Trip to Oblivion: Alex Star vs. Lex Luthor (If Alex wins then the Experiment are disbanded, but if Lex Luthor wins then Alex must join with Experiment.) 4 vs 4 Elimination Tornado Falls Count Anywhere Match: Avengers vs. Annihilators Mandarin vs. Dr. Doom Tag Team Turmoil for the RWA Tag Team Championships: Phantom Star vs. Death Note vs. King of Games vs. Pokemon Masters vs. Hollywood Undead vs. Cageapyse vs. Cyber Initiative vs. All That Remains vs. Zeo Rangers vs. Doomsday and Hush Joker vs. Batman Women's Tag Team Match - Wonder Woman and Supergirl vs. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the Extreme title: Tommy Vercetti vs. Master Chief vs. T-1000 vs. Spider-Man 2099 RWA Women's Championship: Mary Marvel © vs. Black Canary Santino Marella vs. Captain Marvel in the match of matches match Karate Kid vs. Rocky Balboa in the battle of underdogs Spiderman vs. Shocker 6 Pack Challenge for the RWA American Heavyweight Championship - CM Punk © vs. Bart Simpson vs. Brucebatman vs. TGO vs. Uruk-Hai vs. Vegeta The Prodigy vs. The Rock Alan Wake vs. Commander Shepard (If Wake wins, he get Miranda Lawson back) Results *2 - Spider-Man 2009 got injured during the match. Then moments later, he came back to the ring limping and starts punching on Tommy Vercetti. *3 - Havoc try to interfered but Spawn lay all of them out. Superman accept his lost and both men shake each other's hand. Havoc was arguing with Superman but then Superman went fighting with them and all members of Havoc jumped on him. But Spawn helped Superman and both men clean house. Superman was back to his old ways and celebrated with Spawn. Then out of nowhere, NCA's Superman Prime came out and stare to Superman. *4 - Vegeta got attack backstage and Broly took his place in the match. *5 - TGO made a open challenge to anyone in the back to face him for the title. *6 - Jackpot attack Starr from behind and gonna break his leg. But Gohan made his RWA debut and took out Jackpot with a Tiger Driver. *7 - Black Canary celebrated with her husband, the Green Arrow of her wondrous victory. *8 - Experiment's Red Skull interfered and cost Phantom Star the match by laying out Danny Phantom with the Red Skull Crushing Finale. *9 - Kyle told Luthor that he is fired from RWA. The former members of the Experiment then attack Alex after the match but Danny help him to attack them off. Keith made a announcement that at Redemption, it will be Alex Star vs. Red Skull and Danny Phantom vs. Ganondorf. *10 - Before the match, RWA Commissioner Shane McMahon told the crowd that he signed a big superstar to RWA. After the match, Marvel beat the hell out of Marella and then SCAW's Anakin came to the ring and both he and Marvel stare down each other. Anakin grabs Marvel by the throat and gave him the Chokeslam of the Sith. Anakin left the ring and Kyle got the word from his headset that Anakin was the superstar that signed with RWA. *11 - Ironman and War Machine lay out Sabretooth, Loki, and Red Hulk with a couple of steel chairs. War Machine told the fans that the Armored Avengers are here and Johnny Cage of Cageapyse gave out a challenge to the Armored Avengers to face them for the tag titles at Redemption and Ironman say deal to the tag champs. *12 - Harley use a steel chair on Supergirl to win the match. *15 - The Punisher broke Kyle's arm with a steel chair and powerbombed him on the steel steps and Kyle's neck landed on the steel steps really hard. *16 - Mandarin got himself DQ'd by attacking the ref. Doom was beating the crap out of Mandarin until Anti-Venom and Uruk-Hai came down to the ring with lead pipes and attack Doom. Megatron came to the ring and hit the Decepticon Bomb on Dr. Doom. Mandarin and his lackeys thank Megatron but Megatron attack everyone including the ref. Optimus Prime made his return and stare down his old nemesis. Both of them attack each other and went into a brawl. Everyone try to stop both of them including security, swat team and even the army but it didn't stop both Prime and Megatron at all. *19 - Wake use brass knuckles to win the match. After the match, Wake slapped Miranda across the face treating her like she is some kind of hooker and choking her. Nemesis made his RWA debut and Wake just pushed Miranda right in front of him and Nemesis chokeslamed her. Then the big behemoth grab Shepard and chokeslamed him. Wake told him to finish them and Nemesis gave Lawson a piledriver on top of Shepard. Wake told her that he got a new girl and she is waaaaaaaaaay hotter than your slutty ass. His girlfriend was none other than Morrigan Aensland and Wake grabs her and both of them was making out to each other. *20 - Hellboy sent Gaara to hell. *23 - Walter thought he won the match but the ref told him that his hand was under the rope. Brown is beating the living hell out of Walter with a steel chair after the match. Green Lantern come out and land a shining wizard to Brown. He was about to hit him with the steel chair but Brown grab the title and leave the ring. *24 - Couple of the lumberjacks attack Batman while one of the lumberjacks was distracting the ref. Joker introduced his new faction, the Arkham City Criminals and told the crowd that they are here to take what they want control of not just RWA but other e-feds as well so ECDL, XWE and others be prepared because they are going to take over whether you like it or not. *25 - Bruce Lee say thank you to everyone for his great run in RWA. Kyle via satellite inducted Bruce Lee into the RWA Hall of Fame and Keith gave Lee his Hall of Fame plaque. And after that, the entire locker room comes out and gave Bruce Lee a standing ovation for his industrious career in RWA. *26 - The Joker was gonna complete in the match but he got taken out by a mysterious hooded man. Tag Team Turmoil Miscellaneous Facts *The Hulk, Thor and WWE's William Regal was rapping backstage. *LeBron James insult the crowd by telling them how it is a honor to be a piece of shit country like Canada. Then he introduce them Justin Bieber and the crowd booed him. LeBron also told them that Bieber is greatest artist to ever live and he is better than any musician in Canada even that old retarded band called Rush. Then Prince of Persia comes out and both LeBron and Justin was proud to see him. But then Prince of Persia give both of them a Persia Side Kick and toss both of them out of the ring. Then he present Rush to the crowd and Rush performed their greatest song, Tom Sawyer. *DWA's Al Capone came out and he was about to say a special announcement to the fans but Tony Montana come out and interrupt Capone's announcement. Tony make an offer to him and that offer was he want Capone to become a tag team and Montana thinks that together they will be the greatest team in RWA. Capone thought about it but he gave Montana a double a spinebuster and the Big Boss Splash. He told him that his answer is no and told the fans that both of them are RWA superstars. *Tommy Kazarian made a surprise appearance and told the crowd the reason why he did not wanna miss the biggest event of the year by tell them "F*** you, Toronto! Then he trash talk about their teams and the city itself. He also told them that he is leaving Toronto and going to New York. He was about to burn the Canadian flag with a blow torch but Wolverine stop it at time. Then Kazarian throw the gasoline into Wolverine's eyes and leaves the ring. *Chuck Norris steps down his position as Rampage GM and Archer made his RWA debut as the new Rampage GM. Archer's first act to make the Wake-Sheppard match a special referee match and made Miranda Lawson the special referee of the match. *Joker and the Arkham City Criminals gave a list of demands to Keith and if the demands are not answered by him then he gave a example by shooting Max Payne in the head. He also stated that he if doesn't get his demands then they will blow up a building. Keith got no choice but accept the demands of Joker and his henchmen. Keith told Joker to let the people that Joker was holding for hostages but Joker say he lied and blow the building and killed the hostages. *The hooded man lay out all members of the Arkham City Criminals backstage and Harley is completely scared because she is looking at the eyes of the hooded man. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011